New In Town
by hiddensecretxc
Summary: Carlos is New In Town, and James is there to show him around. (Songfic of 'Little Boots.' Rated "M" for later chapters.)
1. Welcome to LA, Carlos!

**Please Read. **Okay... I have decided to make another story since I'm nearly close to finishing "His Possessive Competition", so I just wanted to give my reader something else to read while I finish that one. As you all know my first chapters seem to suck. But I promise it will get better. I hope you like. :)

* * *

**Carlos** **POV**

I stepped out of the taxi and had gotten my suitcases from the back of the trunk. Never in my life have I figured I would get signed to a record label, come to California, and become a singer. I guess things work in mysterious ways, right? Anyways, I got my suitcases and headed for inside The Palm Woods.

"You must be Carlos," I heard someone say from beside me.

"Yeah, I am."

"Kelly Wainwright." She said as she reached out to shake my hand. But before I could, I heard a huge rumble come from the elevator. And out came three guys, all wearing hockey gear. I looked at Kelly to ask who they were, but before I could process any words, I got knocked down by all three of them.

"BOYS! You know you aren't supposed to play hockey IN THE LOBBY!" I heard Kelly yell from above me.

"Sorry Kelly." They said in unison and started to get up.

"Here, let me help you up." I took the tall brown-haired person hand and started to dust myself off. I looked up and accidentally locked eyes with someone. It must have been for at least 6 seconds before Kelly interrupted the moment.

"Carlos, this is Big Time Rush. That's Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchel, and James Diamond. And this," she said pointing to me. "Is Carlos Garcia, the new singer Gustavo is working with."

"Hey Carlos" They all waved.

"AND I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU BOTHERING HIM WHILE HE STAYS HERE!" A man yelled sternly as he made his way towards us.

"That is Gustavo Rocque." Kelly whispered to me.

"Is that normal?" I whispered back.

"Pretty much."

Not that yelling bothered me or anything, I'm used to being around it, especially coming from a Latino family background like mine and all. We tend to get loud a little. Okay sometimes. Or maybe all the time.

"Gustavo, I was just introducing Carlos to the boys." Kelly explained.

"Let's just get him checked into a room, before the dogs do anymore _damage_ to him." To me the boys seemed like a lot of fun. And I would love to hang out with them sometime. And I would like to know more about James.

**James POV**  
After we were done playing hockey all throughout the Palm Woods, we went back to our hotel room to get ready to record for a new song. He wanted us down there at seven sharp and the time was... 6:55!

"WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES!" I shouted warningly to the others. We all dropped what we were doing and went to our rooms to change clothes. By the time we were done, we only had three minutes left. We gave Mama Knight a kiss goodbye and stormed of the apartment.\

**~Time Skip to Rocque Records~**

We all raced to the studio with two minutes to spare. We all really didn't feel like hearing Gustavo's yelling again. We were about to go in but the red light was on. Who could possible be in there? This is usually Gustavo's free time. I was curious so I cracked the door to see what was going on.

"Who is it?" Logan asked.

"Isn't that Carlos Garcia?" Kendall asked again. I really couldn't see so I opened the door more to get a better look. I wasn't too stealthy because I leaned in too far on fell over my on lace. And then the music stopped.

"JUST BARGE IN WHEN THE LIGHT IS ON!" Gustavo said sarcastically. And there goes the yelling.

"We just wanted to see who was singing." Logan explained.

"Well you all are right on time anyway," Kelly started. "Lets just wrap up the song with Carlos, okay?" She said as they played back the track.

_And she has no idea  
__No Idea that I'm even here _  
_And she has no idea __  
No Idea that I'm standing here  
I'm standing here (here)  
_

The song was over but something was not right. It was **OUR SONG**.

"Gustavo that's our song."

"Yeah... well it isn't anymore." Gustavo said. We couldn't believe our ears.

"You see, we were only recording it with Carlos for a demo, but he sounded _really _good. So it is... _his song." _Kelly explained.

"Gustavo you can't do that. That is one of the best songs on our album." Kendall said in defense.

"Guys, if it's any problem I will be glad to give-" Carlos said from the studio mic before Gustavo cut it off.

"Actually yes I can. And I _will_."

We all rolled our eyes knowing that we couldn't do anything about it.

"Look, if your that upset we can record another song."

"I cant believe that you just gave one of our best songs away to a person that hasn't even been here for less than 30 minutes." I said.

"HIS NAME IS CARLOS!" Gustavo yelled in defense.

We all stood silent. Mostly because we couldn't come up with a comeback in time. And to me Carlos looked like he didn't want the song anyway.

"Why don't you all just spend time with Carlos? Get to know him. And you can take this session off." Kelly said.

I could tell none of the others really wanted to. Every time we used to spend time with a new person at Rocque Records, they all turned out to be crazy and disturbed. God knows where they are now. We could practically read Gustavo's mind as we all started rushing towards the door.

"JAMES!" I stopped. "Why don't you show him around Hollywood tonight?" Gustavo said. I turned towards the doors direction and noticed that all the boys were gone. I turned around and put a fake smile on my face.

"Sure. Why not?"

**[Here's where the song begins]  
**_Heard your new in town. Want someone to show you 'round?_  
_Well no one knows this place just quite like me.  
_

**~Time Skip. (30 Minutes)~  
****Carlos POV**

We were having a great time. James took me to this awesome music place somewhere on Sunset. They had all kinds of collections of music there. Even more than what we have at home.

"So this is where you and the guys come to?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much. This place has everything you could think of." James replied.

I really does. Back in Minnesota, everything there have here is either sold out, are not available.

"So I hear you're from Minnesota?"

"Yeah, I came from a small town working at a grocery store. And then, all of a sudden, Gustavo shows up in a limo, and then this happened from there." I said.

"Really that's exactly how he found me!" James said. My mom told me that all celebrities in Hollywood are fame obsessed and self centered. But not James.

"I guess he knows where to find good talent."

We caught each others eyes. All of a sudden I got lost in them. And the music we were listening to in the headphones really did the trick. Is it me or was James leaning in to kiss me? We both came out of our trance when the song preview stopped.

"Uh, so yeah, that was Little Boots." He said breaking the silence between us.

"They're awesome." I just happened to look at the clock and noticed that it was getting extremely late.

"We better get going home. It's almost ten." I said again. I really didn't feel like getting yelled at bu Gustavo on my second day if I'm not on time for rehearsal tomorrow.

"Well there's one more place I want to take you to."

_I'm gonna take you out tonight, __I'm gonna make you feel alright.  
I don't have a lot of money but we'll be fine  
No I don't have a penny but I'll show you a real good time.  
_

"So what is this place called again?" I asked. It was really colorful._  
_

"The pier. I always go here when we have time off." James said. I could take my eyes off the huge Farris Wheel. It's huge. Oh wait, I already said that. We were walking around this place. James got me cotton candy. I don't know why but this really feels like a date.

I haven't exactly came out to my parents yet. They keep thinking that I'm... confused on who I am. Even though I already know, I would rather just let them think that instead of having to worry about having a gay soon. It's not really common in a Latino family. Not that I know of.

"So what do you think so far?" James asked me.

"It's amazing. I always knew California had many exciting things but, this... I've never been to anything like it. It lives up to my every dreams."

I heard him giggle at my long response. I seem to talk when I'm nervous, or really excited. We sat down at a bench and looked the scenery in front of us.

"It's beautiful." I said speaking my thoughts aloud.

"I know."

We looked up at each other, getting lost in our eyes. I leaned in, making the first move, I was about to regret the move, before I saw that he was leaning in too. And suddenly our lips met. It's the best thing I had felt since I had gotten here.

"Uh, I think I should be getting home." I said. What why did I say that? I don't want to go home. I wanted to stay and make this moment last longer!

"Oh yeah, sure." James replied. He sounded really hurt, which made me feel even more guilty. I am so stupid.

* * *

Well that is that of this chapter! Should I say that first chapters always suck for me? I really hate doing first chapters, but everything needs an introduction. And I promise they will get better. Should I keep going? **Please Review! :)**


	2. Caught

Okay, so I was reading over my story, His Possessive Side, that in some chapters it seemed a bit... rushed. Which only made it 6 chapters long. So I'm trying to slow it down with this story. And maybe it could be more than just 6 chapters long. Maybe even twenty!

* * *

**Recap  
**looked up at each other, getting lost in our eyes. I leaned in, making the first move, I was about to regret the move, before I saw that he was leaning in too. And suddenly our lips met. It's the best thing I had felt since I had gotten here.

"Uh, I think I should be getting home." I said. What why did I say that? I don't want to go home. I wanted to stay and make this moment last longer!

"Oh yeah, sure." James replied. He sounded really hurt, which made me feel even more guilty. I am so stupid.

* * *

"How was the date with Carlos?" Logan asked when James entered the room.

"It wasn't a date, Logan." James said back, getting a drink from the kitchen. It didn't go unnoticed to Logan that something was bothering James.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever something happens, you always get clammy and stuff and don't talk as much."

"I do NOT!" James retorted.

"Yes you do." Kendall said coming from watching TV.

"I just took him to the music place, then the Pier, then we kissed, the end." James said trying to leave the kitchen, but Logan blocked his path.

"You guys kissed? How was it? Was it awkward? Is he-"

"LOGAN, you are way too over excited about this. Look, after we kissed, he asked me to take him home." James said, hurt coming from his voice.

"Oh." Logan said apologetically. Logan stepped to the side, letting James get through to go to his room. He was the only one of the group who had a room to himself since no one wanted to deal with his Cuda products everywhere. Logan and Kendall exchanged looks.

"You know he has feelings for him, right?" Kendall said while Logan was getting himself a drink.

"Obviously, I never seen him this crushed before."

Kendall took in a long sigh, thinking of what Logan said. Come to think of it Kendall has never seen him like that too. Ever.

"It's getting late. We have to go wake up for sound check tomorrow." Logan said, throwing Kendall a soda before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I woke up in my room, the sun shining from the window. I had a great view in my room that I could never get enough of. I never had a place to myself before. This is all so new. I heard my iPhone buzz from my desk. It was a text from Gustavo.

_"Hurry down to the studio. I have important news. -G"_

I looked at the time and it was only 9 AM. I quickly put on some clothes, and grabbed my lucky helmet, and went out the door. I locked it and started to head my way towards the elevator. But before I could, I bumped into someone from who I get trampled over from yesterday.

"Wendall?" I forgot his name. It was somewhere on those lines.

"Um, it's Kendall." He said. I could feel the embarrassment showing through my face.

"Sorry." I said giving him a lazy smile.

"It's okay," He smiled back. "You heading to the studio too?"

"Yeah, Gustavo sent me a text saying that it was important." We started walking together.

"Yeah me too. Hey, how did it go with the whole 'James taking you out thing?'" I suddenly remembered what happened last night.

"Uh, it was... great!" I hope he doesn't know about the kiss.

"And the kiss?" the blonde asked. Oh my god he knows. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"James told me last night." I resumed walking with him and got in the elevator.

"Do you know that-"

"Yeah, we all know that James was, bisexual at least, but not you." I watched him press the button and watch the elevator doors close.

"Sorry, it was in the moment, and after the kiss I didn't know what else to say. I was so confused!" I admitted.

"Well if it was me, I would have kissed you again like I want to do now. And maybe you wouldn't be so confused."

"Yeah and the whole thing was... Wait, What?" I finally paid attention to what he said. He smiled at me and the elevator doors finally opened. I quickly made my way out of the elevator, not waiting for Kendall to catch up, and headed towards the studio. Do I have feelings for Kendall or James? I really need to think.

* * *

"Today we called you in early because, me and Gustavo were thinking..." Big Time Rush and I were waiting for what else she had to say.

"That we should include Carlos in Big Time Rush."

I could feel my eyes grow wide. I can't possible be in a group with the guy I just kissed yesterday, and the guy who admittedly told me he wanted to. Great, my second day in L.A. and my new life is already confusing. The only person who I have no problem with is Hogan, no, LOGAN! That's his name.

"What do you say, Carlos?" Gustavo asked me. The Big Time Rush boys all looked at me. I never was good under pressure.

"I, um, Oh great!" I happened to say, my eyes got wider as I noticed my words came out wrong.

"Good. We'll start on you all tomorrow afternoon. Now go away!" Gustavo raised his voice a little.

I quickly left the room before anyone else could. I could hear James calling from behind me. I tried to walk faster and ignore him but he caught up to me sooner than I thought he would.

"I was thinking, maybe we could hang out tonight? I'll finish showing you that tour." I admit, he did pique my interest. What happened yesterday was one of the best moments in my life. But what Kendall said in the elevator kind of spoils the thought. But why not?

"Sure, how about 9? Is that good?"

"Definitely."

**~Time Skip~**  
"California is truly amazing," I say as me and James lie on the beach.

"I know right? At first it's a little fast track, but you'll get used to it."

This moment just feels right. The wind blowing slightly, washing the waves crash, the moonlight reflecting of James' skin makes him look even more perfect. How is that even possible?

"Would you ever trade this in for Minnesota?" I ask.

He paused for a little while. I guess he's thinking about it.

"Well, here, this is where our dreams are, and you know about the whole 'following your dreams' thing. But in Minnesota, that's where my home is. That's where me and the boys all began. That's where _this _all began."

I nod slowly understanding his choice. I catch looks with him. All I want to do right now, is feel my lips against his. But I guess he read my mind because he instantly crashed his lips with mine. I start to kiss back, making it more intense. He starts to lift up my shirt as I do the same with his. He started to feel up and down my sides, and I accidentally slip out a moan.

"Mmm, Jamie."

All of a sudden we saw a beam of light flash on us both.

"Well guess who is about to fuck on the beach." I hear him say bluntly. I could suddenly feel the embarrassment show through my face.

"Hi, Kendall."


	3. What Happens When You Get Lost

**A/N: **First I would like to thank Kat nee-san for reviewing on every one of my stories and giving me ideas for this story. I thought I should give her credit. Thanks!

* * *

**Recap**

"Mmm, Jamie."

All of a sudden we saw a beam of light flash on us both.

"Well guess who is about to fuck on the beach." I hear him say bluntly. I could suddenly feel the embarrassment show through my face.

"Hi, Kendall."

* * *

"Hi, Carlos," Kendall said as he turned his attention to James. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No."

"Yes."

Carlos and James said simultaneously. They both gave each other confused looks and turned to Kendall, who was waiting on their response. And to tell you the truth, either what they said, he wasn't going to leave.

"We were just...playing around." Carlos said noticing that James was on top of him. "I was about to leave anyway,"

"What?" James said giving Carlos another confused look. Carlos got up from James hold and dusted himself off from the sand.

"I guess I'll see you both tomorrow?" Carlos said. He gave a noticeable nervous smile and walked away.

James got up right after Carlos was out of sight and angrily got close to Kendall. "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, knowing _exactly _what he's talking about.

"I MEAN, why do you always have to ruin everything? Me and Carlos were having a moment before you showed up."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Kendall smiled at how James was getting upset.

"I...THIS...YOU..." James couldn't get his words out straight. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" James finally managed.

"This isn't?"

"NO."

"I thought this was?"

"IT IS!" James finally caught on to what Kendall was doing. This really wasn't the time for mind games.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

To be honest, I really don't know where I am going. I just really needed to get away from that situation back there at the beach. I guess that was a stupid move because without James, I cant find my way back. And I honestly think this isn't the way we came, either. I admit, I'm lost. And out of all the taxi's flying pass me, I can't hail a single one! Am I doing the signal wrong or something? Ugh, why does L.A. have to be so big?

I looked ahead of me and noticed a Starbucks. Starbucks, that's what I need right now. I looked left to right to see if any cars were coming and quickly made my way across. I hurriedly made my way inside and bumped into a familiar face.

"Logan, right?" I said. Out of all of the boys, his name is the only one I could remember. Weird.

"Carlos, what are you doing here? Did James ditch you?" he asked.

"No, I was with him, and then we sort of got... caught up and then Kendall came, and then I left and got lost and I found myself here."

"Yikes," Logan started, "That must have been embarrassing."

"It was. So were you going somewhere? Because I don't know my way from here and I cant seem to hail a taxi." I said embarrassingly.

"Yeah, I was just about to walk back," Thank God. "And all you have to do is whistle."

And now I feel even more stupid then before. We started our way to the Palm Woods.

* * *

"So I heard you're from Minnesota?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah, Gustavo found me and..."

"He asked you to come to Los Angeles with him to be on his record label." He asked finishing my sentence. "Same here."

"Wait, you're from Minnesota too?" I asked.

"Yeah, we all are. Gustavo found us all at the same time. We all used to work at the market, and he found us all singing, and things just took off from there."

"Wow, I guess we all have the same things in common." I said.

"Yeah, I guess we do." He said as we made our entrance in the lobby and to the elevator.

"So are you and James, like, a thing?" Logan asked me.

"NO!"I quickly said. "I mean, nothing is wrong with him, he's good looking, charming, he's very good with his words, he is..." I stopped myself before I start something with Logan, which is the LAST thing I need right now.

"Never mind me, what about you?" I asked while pressing the button to my floor level.

"Me? I'm single. I'm just waiting for the right person to come along, you know?"

I stood silent until the doors, opened to my floor level.

"Well this is where I stop," I said stopping in front on my apartment door.

"2K, you know, you room is right of above our room, 2J."

"Awesome, maybe I could come over sometime?" I asked.

"Anytime."

We just stood there in an awkward silence. I didn't want to leave him, but at the same time it was getting late. I didn't know anything to do to break the tension so I was about to say thanks for walking me home, but suddenly he gave me a kiss a my lips. It was probably not the best things to happen to me while staying here, but it felt different... Special.

"Goodnight," I said biting my lower lip and entering my apartment.

"Carlos, wait," he said before I shut the door.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, maybe want to hang out tomorrow? After sound check?"

"Um, I'll text you." I said. Even though I don't have his number. I shut my door and quickly reached in my pocket for my phone. I scrolled through my contacts and found the name I was looking for. I quickly pressed call and waited for him to answer.

"Hey,"

* * *

**Kendall POV  
**

It was just 30 minutes after I'd got home from the beach. Logan still wasn't here yet and James said he had to leave somewhere. I could tell he was still mad at me for ruining the moment. I get that, but James always get everything! The looks, the boys, the "special" singing voice everyone always fangirls about.

"Hello," Logan called as he walked through the door.

"Hey, where have you been."

"Just came from walking Carlos home. He got lost coming from the beach so..." I knew where Logan was going from that.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I could tell Logan was lying.

"Logan, you know you're not a very good liar right?"

"Ugh," He grunted. "I didn't know what else to do, so I kind of..."

"Kissed him?" I asked. I felt a sudden power of jealousy go through my body.

Has everyone had their chance with him except for me?


	4. Welcomes and Kendall

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am so scared when it comes to looking at them for some reason. Hmm... Anyway, On to CHAPTER 4.

* * *

**(Carlos POV)  
8:30AM**

_(Boom Boom Boom Boom)_

Seriously? Who could be at my door at this time in the morning? I rose up from my bed sleepily and headed towards the closet for a fresh shirt to wear for the day.

_(Boom Boom Boom Boom) _

"Give me a minute!" I shout at the impatient person pounding loudly on my door. I put on my favorite shirt and quickly headed for the door before the person could wake anyone else up. "Who is it?" I say, too lazy to stand on my tip toes and look through the peephole.

"Who do you think?" The familiar voice said back from the other side of the door. An excited smile showed on my face as I quickly opened the door.

"PAPI!" I shouted as we pulled each other onto a hug. Just the face I needed to see. But he wasn't supposed to come here until a few more weeks?

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I know I wasn't supposed to be here until a few more weeks, but when you called me on the phone last night I just knew something was up. So I took the first and earliest flight they had to here and... here I am." He finished.

What can I say? He knows me well.

"I'll tell you once you come in." I say, opening my door wider for him to enter my apartment.

He started to walk in, and I could tell that he stopped in amazement. I guess it is a really big apartment for one person.

"Wow, this is a nice place you got here, Los. Anyone staying with you?" He asked, taking his own personal tour of the apartment.

"Nope, just me." I said starting to check my phone, just to see a lot of text messages from Kendall, James, and Logan about what was going on. Oh yeah, I forgot that my apartment is above theirs. They must have heard the banging from what my dad was doing. I was about to text him back, when a hand on my shoulder startled me.

"So are you going to tell me why you sounded so stressed out over the phone, or what?"

"Oh yeah," I said in forgetfulness, "You might want to sit down," I warned motioning him to sit down on the couch.

"You see, there are these... people who I have found out that have been... liking me for a while now and-"

"Carlos The Womanizer" He joked as he lightly punched my chin.

"You see dad, that's the thing... they aren't women, and I think that I might have feelings for them too." I let out, lowering my voice at the last part, praying he didn't hear it.

But he did. And I think he got my point. He was just looking down at his feet. I couldn't tell the look on his face. It was a mixture between a lot of things. Finally, he let out a sigh.

"I was just wondering when you were going to tell me sooner."

"I know you upset but... wait, what?" I saw that he had a huge grin on his face.

"You thought that I couldn't see the signs? And to add, you mom told me a few weeks back. I just wanted you to tell me yourself."

* * *

_**I wanna take you out tonightI'm gonna make you feel alright  
I don't have a lot of money but will be fine  
No I don't have a penny but I'll show you a real good time**_

"So he was really cool about it?" Kendall asked. He was showing me some new things they added at he local park. I forgot what this park was called. It had such a long name.

"Yeah. And afterwards we just sorta talked for a while." I responded.

"I can't wait to meet him. Where is he now?" He asked.

"He's at home, unpacking his stuff in to the guest room. And don't worry, something tells me that you are going to meet him _really _soon."

And when I say that, I mean _really _soon. Who knows what he's doing now. I am a officers son so of course he is going to be spying on me 24/7.

I thought I spotted someone that looked like him in the bushes, but Kendall attracted my attention.

"And there is Los Angeles' most famous, and most horrible mime." Kendall joked. I have to admit, I feel like I can be myself with Kendall.

I don't have to feel like so blush-ish like I do with James. I feel like Kendall likes me for me, you know? GOD! You see how Los Angeles is having an effect on my life already?

We passed the mime and took a walk to the fountain, apparently of wishes, as Kendall says.

"Make a wish?" Kendall asked as he softly pulled me closer to the fountain.

_I wish that my decision could be clear._

"Done!" I called. I never really noticed but Kendall as really nice eyes. And lips... It feels so soft against mine. WAIT WHAT! I finally came back down to Earth and realized that me and Kendall were kissing.

I guess this fountain really does work.

I stopped when I realized my phone was vibrating in my pocket. I reached for it and noticed it was Logan.

_'Meet me at my place. I have something for you.' _It read.

I have a feeling that my wish hadn't come true... yet..

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay so this chapter didn't come out exactly how I wanted it. So I will probably make changes to this chapter later. I'm scared to ask for you all to review because I think they might be a little... disappointing in your point of view. So even though I will regret this... **Review please. :)**

**-hsxc**


End file.
